<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>越線 by Arankh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410351">越線</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arankh/pseuds/Arankh'>Arankh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arankh/pseuds/Arankh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>2019.9</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>越線</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金鍾炫踏進圖書室的時候還是心驚膽顫的，他知道自己剛才握住門把的手在抖，但他沒辦法違抗命令，因為那是黃旼炫要求的。</p><p>而他和黃旼炫－－黃旼炫伯爵之間的關係有些、特別？</p><p> </p><p>一個月一次的聚會上，黃旼炫又發著光亮相了，他是這個宅院的主人，理所當然的，全部人的焦點都會在他身上。不管是哪個爵士或是夫人，都會看到那雙炯炯有神的眼睛、梳得乾淨的棕髮、燙得筆挺的西裝，金鍾炫每每看到，都會懷疑黃旼炫的潔癖又加重了。</p><p>他彎著腰，黃旼炫從他面前經過。</p><p>「各位，」他連看他一眼都沒有，「可以用餐了。」</p><p>一聲令下後，金鍾炫的周圍馬上伴隨餐具聲開始吵雜。都幾個月了，這些人還是可以奉承黃旼炫到底，一下說他年輕有為，一下說家裡的女兒也到了可以結婚的時候，仔細一看才發現那些人的地位都比黃旼炫還低。</p><p>金鍾炫不否認自己的地位低，但是阿諛？他絕對不會去做的。</p><p>吞下那塊由黃家提供的牛排，他放下刀叉那刻不小心摔了，重重打在盤子上，刺耳的聲音惹得全部人注視著他，連黃旼炫也是，在他身旁被打斷的哪位男士看起來相當氣憤。</p><p>黃旼炫看向他的眼神在那瞬間摻著玩心。</p><p>慘了，金鍾炫在心裡祈禱，他真的慘了。</p><p> </p><p>「男爵。」</p><p>黃旼炫沒有叫他的名字，像是在圖書室等待已久一樣，他背後的窗簾被風吹起，背著光，看不清他的表情。</p><p>「伯爵。」</p><p>金鍾炫也這樣回應，他遵守那條線，總是小心翼翼。黃旼炫接著那稱呼抬起頭，銳利的眼神刺著他的心，他無法遏止緊張，等待黃旼炫下個指令。</p><p>「……脫掉吧，像往常那樣。」</p><p> </p><p>這是他們聚會之後的娛樂，或是說，專屬黃旼炫的娛樂。</p><p>黃旼炫就這樣看著金鍾炫解開扣子，脫去三件式的西裝，金鍾炫還在惋惜這件訂製品，卻只能把它丟在地毯上，接著外褲、裏褲，外頭的風吹在他赤裸的身體上，他不自禁顫抖。</p><p>「過來一點，」黃旼炫說，他人還待在窗沿，身上也依然完整，連襯衫袖子都整整齊齊，「鍾炫，再過來一點。」</p><p>他連襪子都脫了，裸著腳踩著地墊，跟黃旼炫的距離越拉越近，金鍾炫在一個適當的距離停下，黃旼炫卻摟著他的腰，讓他跌進他的懷抱。</p><p>「你總是這樣小心翼翼的。」黃旼炫的體溫很低，手在他腰上遊走，「你在怕我嗎？」</p><p>金鍾炫沒有回答，緊閉著嘴，也閉上眼睛，他知道平常那個戲碼就要開演了，見狀黃旼炫笑了，吻落在金鍾炫的耳朵。</p><p>他說：「不回答也沒有關係的。」</p><p> </p><p>黃旼炫喜歡從正面吻他，闔上眼接吻，第一次親吻的時候金鍾炫的感受並不好，可是現在他已經把黃旼炫摸透了，哪刻會放開、哪刻又會吻上，他清楚得很。即使如此，金鍾炫的口腔還是像沒辦法回應的一團爛肉，被黃旼炫輕易操控著。</p><p>鬆開唇的時候兩個人都氣喘吁吁，他看著黃旼炫的眼睛，開始懷疑眼前這男人是不是吸血鬼，要是人類的話，怎麼可能如此魅惑？每個人，就連他，都會被誘惑。</p><p>「鍾炫。」</p><p>平常他可聽不到從黃旼炫的嘴裡出現這兩個字，他們的地位在貴族的社會已經天差地遠，再比較家境，金家已經沒落得差點沒失去爵位。黃旼炫是要面子的，他怎麼可能當面叫他。</p><p>其實金鍾炫在這種時候還是挺享受的。</p><p>黃旼炫吻了他的唇後就沿著脖頸往下，一邊用手碰他因為冷空氣而站立的乳尖，金鍾炫輕哼出聲，還是咬牙忍住了，他不知道自己的聲音會不會透過窗子傳出去。</p><p>「你好香，」黃旼炫讓他用手撐著後頭的書桌，「有葡萄酒的香氣，又有一股奶油的味道。」</p><p>金鍾炫沒去理會他的情話，全神專注在他下一秒的動作。他的乳首被含住，變得濕潤，黃旼炫的舌頭在那周圍打轉，另一邊又壞心眼的用指甲刮著，金鍾炫以前沒想過胸部會有感覺，現在他甚至有些上癮，被激起了慾望，不滿地揚起頭。</p><p>「啊、嗯……伯爵……」</p><p>「鍾炫現在跟女人好像，你看，」黃旼炫拿開他堵住嘴的手，「下面都濕了。」</p><p>沒有心理準備，他被黃旼炫握住性器，靠那一點液體上下套弄，金鍾炫忍不住聲音，在黃旼炫的耳邊呻吟，為求安全感，他雙手圈著黃旼炫，靠在他身上。</p><p>「不是、不是那樣的……」</p><p>他否認的話聽起來像辯解，黃旼炫的指尖在他的龜頭上打轉，一下又大力地摩擦柱身，另一隻手也沒閒著，拉扯他已經紅腫的乳頭，金鍾炫被逼得沒辦法思考，喘著拼命換氣，過沒多久就踮著腳尖射了，撒了一攤體液，淫糜地攤在花紋地毯上。</p><p>看見他抖著腳發怔的模樣，黃旼炫笑了，沒有多給他反應空間就抬著金鍾炫到書桌上，連書掉了都沒發現，黃旼炫立刻就吻了他，順手解開脖子上煩人的領帶。金鍾炫嚇了一跳，又抓他抓的更緊了，在混亂中碰到黃旼炫的胸膛。</p><p>黃旼炫是貴族，卻也不是與生俱來的，因騎馬、射箭而鍛煉有成的身材，顯現他多下功夫在這身份上。這樣才配得上這副絲綢啊，金鍾炫想，黃旼炫的體溫原來也能這麼熾熱的。</p><p>黃旼炫看他心不在焉的表情，吻了金鍾炫的嘴角，抓住那隻在他身上惡作劇的手。</p><p>「你這樣會把我逼瘋的。」</p><p> </p><p>他這時候才知道黃旼炫在口袋裡藏了一罐油，金鍾炫早就是待宰羔羊，等著被料理乾淨。毫無防備，黃旼炫沾了油的手指就進入他身體內，把本來就熱得難受的下身點燃。</p><p>「等、等……啊……」他直覺地往後倒下，黃旼炫的左手撐在他的後腦勺，才沒有讓他撞上書桌，「伯爵……呃嗯、慢一點……」</p><p>黃旼炫沒有回應他的求饒，用食指在裏頭攪動，直到變得黏糊，又再加了第二根、第三隻手指，在內壁來回刮著，直到變得軟嫩，才對金鍾炫開口。</p><p>「會痛嗎？」</p><p>「……沒有、」金鍾炫在內心抱怨，都欺負他到底了才在問，「已經不、不痛了……」</p><p>「那舒服嗎？」黃旼炫望著他的眼神充斥著慾望，語氣卻特別溫柔，金鍾炫別過頭，想遮擋害羞，他卻抓著他的下巴轉過來，「鍾炫，舒服嗎？」</p><p>他沒有回答他，直到黃旼炫抽開手指，把性器抵在穴口時他才感受到危機感，黃旼炫就這樣闖了進來，包著潤滑油，一下就擠到最深處，金鍾炫幾乎忘了呼吸。</p><p>黃旼炫見他緊張的樣子，把手套住他半軟的性器，上下搓動，這讓金鍾炫被異物侵入的感觸緩和不少，黃旼炫趁隙動了動，只在深處輾著，這讓金鍾炫更難耐，抓著黃旼炫的袖子，從唇間漏出一兩聲輕哼。</p><p>「就不能說嗎？」黃旼炫的眼神看起來意外的寂寞，「說你也想要我。」</p><p>「……不行的，」金鍾炫忍著呻吟回答他，「我們之間這樣是，不可以的。」</p><p>他知道黃旼炫平時就像個王子，只要一聲令下，這個家、其他渴望黃家名分的人，甚至金鍾炫都不敢違抗他，既然他拒絕了，就要負起相對的責任。</p><p> </p><p>他的腳圈住黃旼炫的腰，被扣住手腕，穴口已經被磨得紅腫，金鍾炫甚至感到書桌都在搖晃，他沒時間思考，又從裡到外被狠狠進出，性器也被好好套弄著，金鍾炫的聲音變了個調，都喊得快沙啞了。</p><p>「啊、伯爵……嗯、」</p><p>「……喊我的名字，」黃旼炫靠近他遮擋嘴巴的手，輕輕吻著，「我的名字。」</p><p>金鍾炫腦內的警訊馬上就被男人撞得支離破碎，又攬著黃旼炫使他們靠得更近，他拼命換氣，無法克制從體內傳出一波又一波的快感，被逼急了，金鍾炫順從地喊出他的名字。</p><p>「旼炫……旼炫、」他聲音參雜哭腔，眼角積著淚水，「啊、哼、旼炫……」</p><p>黃旼炫因為慾望變得迷亂的眼神讓他招架不住，他很少看到黃旼炫混亂的樣子，連前面的頭髮都散了下來，就因為這場性愛。他又被吻上，把吟聲都堵了起來，他的腰不自覺開始迎合男人的進出，在這刻，他居然出現了莫名其妙的幻想。</p><p>黃旼炫也許是愛他的。</p><p> </p><p>「鍾炫……」</p><p>黃旼炫在他脖子上作了記號，伴著水聲，他被撞得七葷八素，兩人的體液沿著曲線滴在地毯上，黃旼炫的手心搓著他的龜頭，他知道自己快射了，大腿根在抽搐之際又把對方夾得更緊，喊著黃旼炫的名字，就這樣射在他的手上，腦袋白了一片，黃旼炫沒有立刻抽出，在裏頭蹭著，又重重操了幾下，在金鍾炫體內留下白濁後才離開。</p><p>金鍾炫頓時感到無措，想趕緊穿好衣服就結束這場太過頭的鬧劇，腦中的想法是他絕對不能有的，他腳尖碰到地板的時候，黃旼炫的液體還從大腿根部緩緩流下，他背對著黃旼炫紅了臉。</p><p>衣服整理到一半，黃旼炫突然抓住他的手，看他沒拒絕，又把身體貼了上來，整個人環抱著他。</p><p>「不要走。」黃旼炫的聲音悶悶的，埋在他的肩窩說話，「鍾炫哪……不要走。」</p><p>他現在被搞混了，黃旼炫到底是把他看成一個方便的玩具，還是想付出感情的對象？金鍾炫動搖了，他知道自己不能。</p><p>「就這樣，再一下就好。」</p><p>可是聽見黃旼炫的聲音，他的腳連動都不能動，甚至有種想再次叫黃旼炫名字的衝動，就這樣任由他抱了好久好久。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2019.9</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>